Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is self-emissive, i.e., does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display. Thus, an OLED display can be made thinner and lighter. Further, OLED technology has other favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a fast reaction speed.
Generally, the OLED display includes a substrate, an OLED positioned on the substrate, and an encapsulation portion encapsulating the OLED together with the substrate.
Flexible OLED displays are manufactured by forming a substrate including a resin such as polyimide on a support substrate, forming an OLED on the substrate, and separating the substrate from the support substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.